1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to assemblies for attaching items to truck bed stake holes.
2. Prior Art
Truck bed side walls often include one or more holes, which provide access to enclosed areas within the truck bed side wall, known as stake holes or stake pockets. Such stake holes allow the truck user to attach various items, such as tie-downs, rails, canopies, bed liners, antennas, and flags, to their truck bed side walls. Such items are often attached semi-permanently, as with screws or bolts. Such attachment may be difficult and time-consuming, and removal may be even more so.
Difficult removal is a particular problem when the item attached via the truck bed stake hole is a flag. Adorning vehicles with flags, particularly American flags and flags supporting sports teams, is common. One popular method of attaching a flag to a vehicle is using a window-supported flagpole. However, such flagpoles have drawbacks, such as the need for the window to be partly open, allowing noise, rain, and other elements to enter the vehicle. Such flagpoles are often attached to the rear window of a car to reduce distraction to the driver; however, in a truck, this is often not an option. Therefore, it is desirable to attach a flagpole to the truck's bed rather than the truck's cab. The truck bed's stake holes provide an good location for attaching a flagpole. However, flags, particularly team flags, may be particularly vulnerable to being stolen or damaged. Therefore, it is desirable for the truck user to be able to easily remove the flagpole from the truck prior to leaving the truck somewhere where the flag may be in danger. Additionally, the user may wish to change the flag displayed depending on the season or a particular game being played on a given day. Therefore, ease of installation and removal is important.
Ensuring that an item is attached securely to the truck bed stake hole is also important. As trucks travel, particularly down highways at high speeds, insecurely attached items may become loose and separate from the truck, presenting a hazard to the truck's occupants and to other drivers and bystanders. Therefore, ability to withstand great speeds and changes in speeds without becoming loose is important.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an easy to install, easy to remove assembly for attaching items to a truck bed securely using the truck bed's stake holes. There is a need for a simple, easy to use assembly that may be installed or removed in seconds, but that provides secure hold for the items attached.